5th Dimension OneShot
by cosartmic
Summary: Just a random story I thought of awhile ago. PLEASE ENJOY!


5th Dimension One Shot

By MusicPnFFreak/ ObsessedWithPhinBella

**(A/N: BEFORE YOU READ THIS THERE ARE A COUPLE THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW:**

**Sunny gets bullied by Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella**

**They all have button eyes in this dimension**

**This world is all grey, black, and white. Except for their skin.**

**YOU MUST ENJOY! **

**I DON'T OWN PNF I OWN MY OC THOUGH.**

**)**

"Come back, Sunny! We just want to be your friends!" Isabella said in a creepy voice. _Lies._

I ran as fast as I could. My dress and flats was making this hard, though. I was almost at my house. They do this everyday. Why? I didn't do anything wrong! I turned the corner and saw my house. I sped up, feeling like my lungs were on fire now. I quickly dug for my keys as I kept running.

"Aw, look! She thinks her house is a safe haven!" Phineas said. The others laughed.

I shoved the key into the door and turned it. I looked and saw they were almost here. I quickly pushed open the door and threw my stuff on the floor. Before they could get through, I slammed the door and locked it.

"New plan, Ferb, it's all up to you." Isabella said.

All of the sudden, a big bang was heard. On my door. I looked through the window.

_Uh oh. _Ferb was trying to break my door down! I scrambled upstairs. I yelped as a step broke. It definitely scared me. I attempted to pull my foot out while I cursed this abandoned house for being so old and rickety. I could hear the door coming off its hinges. It's an old door and Ferb is very strong. I realized this last week when he nearly strangled me to death. My throat still hurt from it. I pulled out my foot finally and ran upstairs to the attic where my bedroom is. I opened my door to the bedroom and ran in. Just then, I heard a giant smash.

"Alright, Ferb!" Phineas said. They had knocked down my door.

_No, no, NO!_

I needed to think fast. I looked around the room. Then I spotted the perfect hiding place.

I ran to my chest that was at the end of my cot. There was nothing in it, luckily. Fortunately, I was small enough to fit into the chest. I crawled in with ease. I could hear them calling for me. And running around the house looking for me.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Ferb said. He was nearby. I knew it. "Guys, come here!" He said.

I heard them running up the stairs. I silently closed the chest. It was dark and stuffy but, what could I do?

"Good thinking, Ferb. Check this room." Isabella ordered the two step-brothers.

_Please don't look here, PLEASE don't look here. _I silently prayed.

Luck for me, they didn't. Because I'm smart.

I locked it.

Strange how it had a lock from the inside, too. And you need a key. I wear the key around my neck. I don't know why, though. I just wanted to.

The chest was tugged on.

"It's locked." Said Phineas.

"Well, unlock it!" Isabella snapped, annoyed.

"I can't. It needs a key."

"Ugh. Where's the key?"

"She probably has it hidden somewhere."

"Well, then, go look for it!"

"Yes, sir!" More rustling. They've probably trashed my whole house by now.

After what seemed like forever, they stopped looking.

"Sir, we can't find it! It's nowhere." Ferb said in his thick British accent.

"I bet she's in there, too." Isabella sighed. _YES! _

"Oh! I have an idea!" Phineas said deviously.

"What?"

I couldn't make out what he was saying.

"There's one right outside this place!" Isabella said happily. "Good job Phineas!"

Then, I was being lifted. _This can't be good. _I got nervous. What were they going to do to me now? What is right outside my place?

I heard gravel being kicked as they carried me to this place.

"Look's like you'll be sleeping with the fishes!" Ferb said.

_WHAT? _

"Ready? One, two, three!"

When they said three I immediately was smashed to the side of the chest. Then I heard a giant splash, some laughing, and then I felt like I was going down.

I put my hand down on the bottom of the chest. It was wet. I looked down and saw water.

The chest was leaking.

They threw me in the lake behind my house.

I'm drowning.

Water began to fill the chest quickly. I quickly took the key that was on my neck and put it into the lock. Its usually hard to unlock. But, this time it was much harder.

_Come on, come on! _I wiggled the key.

The water had risen to my neck now. I struggled with the key more. I finally got it! I took a deep breath and held it. I opened the chest and swam out. I grabbed the chest and started dragging it out with me.

I got to the surface and exhaled. _That was close. _

I turned the chest upside down so all the water- and some fish- go back into the lake.

When it was empty, I turned around to go home to dry off.

(A/N: Please Comment/Review!)


End file.
